Eternamente
by Sweenellie Lovett
Summary: Sweeney se arrepiente de haber lanzado a Eleanor al horno, pero es incapaz de cambiar lo que hizo. Ella se ha desvanecido, el esta solo o al menos eso cree. Solo que el amor verdadero vivirá eternamente, más allá de todo. Completamente Sweenett -como todo lo que yo hago- Por favor lean :D ¡Dedicado para la hermosa Eli, gracias por motivarme, espero que te agrade!
1. Eternamente

**Este Fic se lo dedico a Eli. Amor, me hiciste sentir tan bien, que genial que te gusten mis historias, me has dado una gran razón para continuar y no te preocupes, nos llevaremos muy bien porque estoy muy loca... solo que el Sweeney en mi cabeza no se manifiesta en mis escritos xD **

**Bueno, tratare actualizar cada semana mínimo una historia, ahorita traigo esta :D**

**En este fic Toby, Johanna y Anthony huyeron o "que-se-yo" para facilitar el enfoque de los acontecimientos, por favor: Disfruten (:**

**ETERNAMENTE**

El la lanzó al fuego. Solo pudo sentir un intenso ardor invadir cada parte de su cuerpo... estaba envuelta en llamas y su corazón se sentía más frío que nunca.

Pudo mirar por última vez aquellos ojos que la hacían sentirse viva y feliz a través de las rendijas del horno. Pudo verlos una última vez y sentir el desprecio que a través de ellos su amado barbero le profesaba -Nunca más- Aquella mirada que antes fue de amistad, de complicidad... se había tornado malévola y llena de odio. La puertecilla del horno se cerró y ella se extinguió junto con las llamas que la consumían.

Fuera, Sweeney cerró la rendija y en ese mismo instante una terrible desesperación lo invadió, quería recuperar a su vecina... jurarse que no era cierto, que no había sido capaz, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Golpeo la puerta del horno y se dejo caer de rodillas -Nunca mas-

Miró por última vez el cadáver de Lucy. Acarició su cabello y sintió una extraña mezcla de dolor con tranquilidad y culpa. Ella estaba ahí frente a el y había sido su navaja la que le había quitado la vida, pero no le importaba, no sentía nada por aquella harapienta vagabunda...No la conocía.

En lo único que pensaba era en la Sra. Lovett y comenzaba a torturarle la impotencia. Solo quedaba de ella ese aroma a carne quemada que cada vez se volvía mas intenso. Por un momento quiso correr al horno y abrir la puerta para encontrarse con que la panadera estaba bien, regresar el tiempo y haber sellado aquella danza macabra con un beso profundo en lugar de fuego. Pero no podía hacerlo.

De pronto, todos los pensamientos lo atacaron con crueldad, de impacto noto como ella había sido lo único que el tenia y no podía remediar su suerte. Estaba muerta... ¡el la había matado!

Una lagrima cálida recorrió su pálida mejilla, desde los ojos que no habían podido llorar y ahora lo hacían por la causa mas inesperada.

Aquella noche, se deshizo de los tres cuerpos que había en el sótano y subió a la casa que se encontraba mas silenciosa que nunca.

La chimenea estaba apagada, el Pie Shop cerrado... la casa estaba vacía. O al menos eso era lo que el pensaba...

**Síganse con el capi #2 lo dejare por aquí de una vez...**

**Los capítulos serán mas o menos cortos para que no sea hostigoso leer ¿vale? Ya después si mejoro mi manera de redactar quizá cambie eso, recuerden que son mis primeros fics :3**


	2. Sombras

**"SOMBRAS"**

****Su mente estaba turbada y todas las imágenes de aquella noche se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez sin dejarlo dormir. La cara de Lucy, el Juez muerto, la sangre de Bamford... todo le inyectaba diferentes sensaciones, pero lo que no se perdonaba era que el recuerdo de Lucy muerta a su mano no lo turbara más que los demás...

El clima estaba tornándose más frío que nunca y en la barbería simplemente no se podía estar. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al que había sido cuarto de la Sra. Lovett. Por algún motivo que el no pudo entender. Se quedo de pie frente a la puerta con la mano en la chapa, tembloroso, sin atreverse a abrir. Se quedo inmóvil y sintió una especie de presencia a su espalda... cerró los ojos y de nuevo miro los ojos de Eleanor, sintió su aliento, los pasos de baile, la ultima canción, todo le llego a la cabeza de nuevo y una parte de el pensó que quizá si abría esa puerta ella estaría detrás, intacta y sublime, pero no.

Ebrio de golpe -¡Señora Lovett! -grito y espero una respuesta, pero la habitación vacía solo le devolvió su eco que se transformo en lagrimillas silenciosas que quemaban como ácido desde el interior de su pecho.

Nunca había estado en esa habitación desde su regreso, la recorrió con la mirada y estaba tan... llena de ella que no pudo evitar sentirse peor por sus acciones -¡Señora Lovett! -grito solo para estar seguro, y no obtuvo respuesta.

Le dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar ni siquiera se le ocurría lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente cuando la policía comenzara a buscar a su amado juez y los testimonios les condujeran a el. No sabia que hacer y deseo con todas sus ansias que la Sra. Lovett estuviera ahí para aconsejarlo como siempre hacia, pero ella no estaba y no estaría -Nunca más-

Se tumbó sobre la cama de la panadera y aspiró el aroma de las almohadas, que aun conservaban la fragancia de sus rizos _"Si tan solo hubiera..."_

Fue presa fácil del cansancio y se quedo dormido como un niño pequeño. La cama de su vecina era inmensamente cómoda. _"Si tan solo hubiera dormido en ella antes..."_

Durmió durante un par de horas, pero un aroma a azufre lo despertó "¿Qué demonios?" pensó para si mismo. ¿Acaso había olvidado apagar el horno? Se levantó de la cama y bajo a revisar, pero todo estaba perfectamente en orden. Solo que cuando iba de regreso en medio de la oscuridad, noto que una luz de velas salía de la habitación de la Sra Lovett estaba encendida y eso no era posible porque el acababa de salir de ahí. -Nunca mas-

Entró sigilosamente al cuarto esperando encontrarse con un ladrón o algo así, pero no.

-¿Buscaba algo corazón? -Le interrumpió una voz angelical a su espalda. Era la Señora Lovett, detrás de la puerta, en las sombras. Vestía un delgado camisón color blanco sin nada debajo, dejando lucir su hermoso cuerpo a la luz de las velas.

-Ah... yo... yo... -tartamudeo el barbero mirándola de arriba a abajo sin saber que hacer o que pensar.

-No debería estar aquí... los vecinos ya comentan "cosas" -puntualizó ella.

-¿Qué? -pregunto el extrañado.

-Si, ya sabe... -respondió mientras se acostaba en la cama y se cubría con las mantas -una mujer viuda y un forastero que de la nada viven juntos se presta mucho a chismes...

Sweeney estaba verdaderamente confundido, el acababa de matarla ¿porque ella le hablaba de cosas tan triviales? o mas bien ¿Porque estaba ahí?

-Señora Lovett...

-¿Si cariño? -pregunto sin mirarlo acomodando las mantas a su alrededor.

-¿Podría decirme que paso hace un par de horas?

Extrañada Eleanor se volvió a mirarlo fijamente -Me... ayudó a cerrar el emporio... ¿Pasa algo Sr. T?

-No -concluyó el mientras se giraba a la puerta -Solo es que me desconcentré un momento, creo que mejor debería irme a...

-¡No! -inquirió ella antes de que el girara la chapa -¡No haga eso!

-¿Por que?

-Por favor.

Esos ojos suplicantes e imperativos a la vez lo frenaron.

-¿Entonces que sugiere que haga Señora Lovett?

-Quédese aquí -le respondió la mujer súbitamente.

-¿No acaba de decirme que debería irme porque los vecinos ya comentan "cosas"?

-Si...

- Y ahora... me dice que me quede ¿aquí?

-Solo esta noche -reparó la pastelera mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -La cama es muy amplia, podemos dormir juntos sin siquiera tocarnos... y por favor, no salga de aquí Mr. T.

La cabeza de Sweeney estaba dando vueltas, llena de dudas, quería gritarle a la Sra. Lovett que el la había matado aquella misma noche, pero nada tenía sentido alrededor, la idea del camisón vaporoso que estaba usando la panadera lo tenia atónito, indeciso.

-Esta bien.. -dijo finalmente y se recostó del otro lado de la cama.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirándola de frente, el cabello rizado, suelto a los lados de su cara mas pálida que de costumbre, la calidez de su mirada, sin dolor, tranquila; su cuerpo delgado apenas cubierto por esa delgada tela... Sus mejillas se sonrosaron -Ya Mr. T, debe dormir bien esta noche, mañana debemos irnos...

-¿Irnos?

-En efecto...

-¿A dónde? ¿Porque?... Es que no enti...

-Shhh! -le silencio ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios acercando su cuerpo lentamente al de el, apretando su brazo con la otra mano. Estaba muy fría. -Mató al juez corazón, lo más seguro es que mañana la policía comience a buscarlo y tarde o temprano las personas les dirán que el Juez entro a su barbería y ya no salio... debemos irnos.

Sweeney abrió los ojos como platos, quería vomitar, correr, regresar el tiempo. Si había matado a Turpin, también había matado a Eleanor Lovett y ahora ella estaba frente a el, respirandole en la cara, sin ropa interior, con un vestido delgado y transparente, pegada a su cuerpo y cubriéndole la boca con una mano mientras le apretaba el brazo con la otra... susurrándole los planes para el día siguiente, mientras algo crecía en su pantalón y el debía controlarse.

-... solo relájese amor y yo me encargaré de todo. -puntualizo ella mientras lo soltaba y se daba la vuelta sobre su costado.

-¡Pero, Señora Lovett! -gritó el, solo que ya no pudo preguntarle nada, porque se despertó y ella no estaba a su lado. Había sido solo un sueño, la sombra de sus deseos...

**Continúara... **


	3. Dime

**DIME**

Despertó con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Le dolía la cabeza y la noche anterior le parecía una lejana pesadilla, más aun su sueño con la Sra. Lovett.

Por un momento se sintió extraño de estar en la cama de ella _"¿Qué demonios?" _pensó, se levantó, se vistió y subió a la barbería.

_"Mañana debemos irnos"_ le recordó decir. Pero la ciudad estaba demasiado tranquila. Aun así, por si las dudas, decidió darse una vuelta por el St. Dustans para ver que comentaban los vecinos.

En el mercado las personas parecían bastante tranquilas.

-El juez no ha hecho su recorrido hoy ¿verdad? –comento una vendedora a una dama que compraba a espaldas de Sweeney.

-Que bueno –replico la compradora –con un poco más de suerte no vuelve a aparecerse por aquí…

El barbero estaba muy atento a la conversación de las señoras, al parecer no era el único que repudiaba a la rata asquerosa que había sido el Juez Turpin, pero precisamente por estar en sus cavilaciones, no advirtió a un hombre que venía caminando hacia él.

-Buenos días Señor Todd –saludo el hombre.

-Buenos días –escupió el barbero.

-Ya me hace falta una afeitada –rio –y quizá uno de esos maravillosos pasteles de la Sra. Lovett, ¿abrirá el emporio esta noche?

-No –concluyo Sweeney con el rostro melancólico –Ya no venderemos más pasteles de carne, mi estimado caballero

-oh, es una pena… en fin, usted es muy afortunado de tener una mujer como ella en casa –rio el hombre guiñándole un ojo.

Sweeney dejó ver una sonrisa forzada y sintió de pronto un golpe de realidad, ella ya no estaba y era culpa suya, él la había matado.

Sintió que todos los que le rodeaban podían escuchar sus pensamientos y le acusarían por sus crímenes, emprendió el camino a casa con paso veloz a través del frio de la mañana, reclamándose a la vez por no haber sabido controlarse.

_"La señora Lovett era una arpía mentirosa, Lucy estaba viva y no me lo dijo" _pensó tratando de justificar sus acciones, pero a la vez recordó lo que ella le dijo: **_"No, no, no mentí… yo nunca mentí, nunca dije que murió, solo dije que bebió el veneno, mas nunca que ella murió. ¡Pobre! Vivió, pero quedó débil de la cabeza… bla, bla, bla… lo hice porque lo amo, yo sería doblemente la esposa que ella fue, lo amo ¿podría esa cosa cuidar de usted como yo?..."_** Y entonces se sintió estúpido, él había matado a Lucy y ni siquiera la importaba, de hecho, comenzaba a cuestionarse que todo eso de la venganza hubiese estado justificado alguna vez…

_"No más Benjamín Barker, el tipo está muerto, es Todd ahora, Sweeney Todd, y su venganza se aproxima..."_se recordó haberle dicho a la Sra. Lovett la noche en que llego, si Benjamin Barker había muerto, por consiguiente ya no quedaba nada de el en su interior… ni siquiera su amor por Lucy… solo lo había hecho porque le parecía lo justo y ganado por el Juez, solo por eso… no por amor, el ya no amaba a Lucy y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando tuvo su cadáver frente a él.

En cambio, la muerte de Eleanor le golpeaba fuerte, pero se detuvo en ese punto, porque cuando llego a la casa, desde el exterior pudo divisar algo en el interior de la casa. Una pequeña figura de mujer, delgada, contoneándose alegremente a través de los vidrios. Era ella, estaba seguro de que era Eleanor. La imagen lo atrajo como hipnotizado, fue a tropezones y abrió la puerta de la casa, ahí estaba ella, la había visto claramente, abrió con fiereza, entro a la casa, pero no había nadie ahí. Estaba solo.

Entonces, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, se sentía estúpido, un verdadero idiota, ella había estado ahí para él todo el tiempo, ella le había mantenido con vida y le pago arrojándola al infierno, había sido cosa de un solo instante, de una furia que en realidad no sentía, y se sintió miserable por no haberse adolorido por Lucy, pero si sentirse así por Lovett, el la necesitaba y la había necesitado siempre. El la quería y ella ya no iba a volver jamás, ella ya no estaba ahí, solo en sus sueños. La impotencia lo inundaba totalmente, nada de lo que hiciera la regresaría a su lado. Lloraba con una melancolía profundísima, incurable, sus lágrimas le lastimaban los ojos, solo había llorado así en Australia, cuando aún era Benjamin, quería que ella viniera, pero no pasaría –Nunca más-

De pronto, levanto la mirada, y al final del corredor estaba ella.


	4. Frío

**FRÍO**

Lo miraba fijamente, con un gesto de tristeza. Estaba perfecta, hermosa. Su piel pálida y

Su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros en ambos lados de su cara, se veía perfecta, a pesar de que su vestido era completamente negro y parecía quemado, pero no destruido.

Quedó atónito ante la visión. -¿Señora Lovett? –pregunto en un susurro, pero ella no respondió nada.

-Señora Lovett –dijo el mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero cuando se aproximó hasta casi tocarla, se desvaneció su imagen.

Respiraba muy agitado, miro hacia su costado y ahí seguía ella – ¡Señora Lovett por favor!

Pero por cualquier respuesta, ella solo le miro con unos ojos tristísimos que parecían al borde de romper en llanto y le dijo –No señor Todd, esta vez no.

Cuando ella le hablo, el mundo se congeló, su voz, estaba tan presente en su mente, pero a la vez había olvidado como se sentía escucharla.

-Me mató ¿o es que no lo recuerda?

-Sí, pero por favor… necesito hablar con usted

Eleanor se acercó lentamente, era tan etérea que el juraría que la podía tocar. Despedía un aire congelado. Cuando estuvo a unos 50 centímetros de él, pudo sentir como el frio se desprendía de su cuerpo, como si ella fuera un tempano de hielo.

-¿Qué necesitas decir Sweeney cariño? Dime…

Pero el barbero ya no pudo articular una palabra más, solo dirigió sus manos al rostro hermoso que estaba frente a él para comprobar que ella era real. Sus manos que eran heladas, se sentían tibias comparadas con la frialdad de las mejillas que estaban tocando. La carne estaba ahí, como en vida, al menos por ese momento, ella estaba viva.

Eleanor dejó caer una lagrima –No Señor Todd… -intento liberarse del tacto del barbero, pero este no cedió y le obligo a mirarlo -¿Por qué? –pregunto ella.

-Quería que me doliera lo de Lucy, parecía lo correcto… -respondió Sweeney rápidamente

-Pues no lo fue…

El barbero acerco sus labios a la frente de la Sra. Lovett y deposito en ella un beso con el dolor de su alma.

-Lo sé –entonces comenzó a llorar –También sé que esto no es real…

-¡Claro que lo es! Puedes tocarme ¿no?

-Si…

-Entonces lo es…

-Señora Lovett…

-¿Si? –exclamo temblado levemente

-La quiero

-Y… yo también lo quiero Señor Todd, lo querré eternamente y ni la muerte puede cambiar eso… yo… lamento todas las cosas que hice, creí que era lo mejor para todos…

-Lo fue, lo fue Señora Lovett –sollozo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo fuertemente contra su pecho como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo a lo que pudiera aferrarse

-¿Lo fue? –interrogó sorprendida

-Me mantuvo vivo al precio de su vida, fue más allá de eso…

Ya no se produjeron más palabras, el la tenía ahí como había deseado que estuviera. Busco sus labios helados desesperadamente y sintió de primer momento como si estuviera besando la nieve, pero se acostumbró a esa temperatura y comenzó a volverse placentero.

La beso muy lentamente. Disfruto sus labios congelados mientras la tomaba por la cintura y aprisionaba con sus fuertes brazos, disfrutaba ese frío que comenzaba a entumecerlo.

_"Lo querré eternamente" _retumbo su voz dentro de su cabeza. El la deseaba, también recordó su sueño de la noche anterior, su cuerpo a través de la tela semi-transparente.

La cargo sin romper el beso, comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a la barbería.

-Señor Todd ¿Qué hace?

-Terminaré esto en donde empezó

Arriba en la barbería, frente a la ventana desde la que hacía guardia cada noche, desnudó prenda por prenda a la pastelera, ayudándola a su vez a desabotonar la camisa.

En medio de una brisa helada, la amo como nunca antes había amado a alguien. Se fundió para siempre con ella.

En el piso de la barbería, sobre los residuos de la sangre derramada por los desafortunados clientes, la beso y la acaricio en su totalidad. Se entregó a la sombra de excitación que había quedado en el después de aquel sueño.

Su piel resplandecía en la oscuridad, débilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna y se encargo de cubrirla con besos de los pies a la cabeza, de darle todas las sutilezas que ella se merecía. Se entregó completamente sin preocuparse por lo ilógico que era aquel encuentro.

Él la amaba, y la amaría eternamente…

**El siguiente capítulo ya es el final (:**


	5. El inicio del final

**Aquí les traigo el final de esta historia improvisada, por favor, sus Reviews son importantes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que fue muy corta, yo disfrute escribir, pero en fin... disfruten (:**

**EL INICIO DEL FINAL**

****A la mañana siguiente, una nueva noticia estallaba en Londres:_ "El Juez Turpin y Beadle Bamford aparentemente habian escapado de la ciudad con una considerable suma del dinero público"_ y más abajo, entre los encabezados, una nota más discreta, mas silenciosa, mas tenue.

_"La policía había entro al #186 de la calle Fleet después de que los vecinos reportaran que el barbero que residía ahí había estado comportándose muy extraño por la mañana en el mercado. _

_Los hallazgos de la policía fueron impactantes. En el piso de arriba, sobre el suelo de la barbería, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de un individuo identificado como Sweeney Todd abrazado a un vestido que según vecinos, pertenecía a la Señora Eleanor Lovett, casera del barbero y aparentemente, su pareja sentimental._

_El cadáver presentaba obvias señales de suicidio. El barbero había cortado su yugular con uno de sus instrumentos de trabajo. Aparentemente, estaba en un estado catártico de locura..."_

__Lo que había pasado, fue que Sweeney despertó de su sueño muy alterado, con la necesidad de verla, de sentirla, pero incapaz de ello, salió a la calle tratando de encontrarla, pero su cabeza no resistió los acontecimientos y comenzó a tener alucinaciones leves. Primero fue una visión, después toda una realidad.

Aquella noche, Sweeney Todd estuvo completamente solo. Entro al cuarto de Eleanor, tomo un vestido suyo para aspirar su aroma y subió a la barbería en donde se corto la garganta con una de sus amigas.

El la amaba, y la amaría para siempre. Morir, era el final de su vida y el inicio de su vida junto a ella, porque iría a buscarla al otro lado, a pedirle perdón para estar con ella... eternamente.

**Bueno, hasta aquí la historia. Espero que les haya agradado ¿Review? :D**


End file.
